


The Well

by White_Rabbits_Clock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, This is going to hurt.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rabbits_Clock/pseuds/White_Rabbits_Clock
Summary: The death of Victor Trevor





	1. Day One

She said she had a ship. A real, live ship. She said she’d show you if you would keep quiet. She said it would fun, that the two of you would play, and then you could go get Yellowbeard. Then the three of you would play together. 

You didn’t see the ship right away. She said it was because it was at the bottom of her well. You didn’t quite believe her. You doubted her. You couldn’t see all the way to the bottom, but she said that all boats need water. She even had a rope for you to climb down with.  

Eventually, you took it in your hands and climbed down. Redbeard the pirate, who would be captain of the boat because you found it before Yellowbeard. Your feet touched water- ew- and you felt around with one light-up shoe and found nothing. Then the rope went slack.


	2. Day Two

It’s been a while. She said the rope broke. She said she’d be back as soon as found something to get him out with. But she didn’t, and the night came and went. So you started to call out. You call and call for anyone. For Redbeard. For his fat older brother. Even for Eurus. Even for their creepy parents.

No one comes for him, though. So you call and call. You had something to eat before you ran off with Sherlock to go play. Your bladder got full. You had to poop. You held it as long as you could- you didn’t know how long you’d be here- but it got to hard in the night, and you pooped yourself and there’s piss in the water, too.

You call until your voice gives out. You’re so hungry, but you know you won’t eat for quite a while, so you can’t feel it right now. The stones are rough against your back. Your eyes are closed as you hope for someone to come.


	3. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations

You doubt any will come for you, now. You’ve given up on calling out for someone to come for you. You don’t even think your voice will work if you tried, now that you have given it a rest. The tears that had come for the first few days did so no longer. 

You’re cold too, and had shivered all night and all day. It’s hot down here too, so that you can’t tell what you’re feeling. But you know that the shivering is, at least in part, inappropriate for this damn heat, and the sweating wrong for such a cold place.

You’ve got your head leaned against the wall, and you very much want to rest your legs, but if you sit, then not only will you be sitting, as opposed to standing, in your own excrement, but the water is too high. You’ll drown.

You look up at the sky, visible just barely through that far away hole. You tried to climb it, but it didn’t work, and you scraped your hands. They have pus in them now, and they radiate heat. You close your eyes and try to think of happier times when Yellowbeard went along and played with you near here. 

When you pretended the well was a treasure trove’s home.

“It still is,” Redbeard says, leaned up against the wall next to you with a hand on his sword. The nasty water doesn’t seem to bother him at all. 

“How?” you ask, a little less miserable with his sudden appearance.

“You’re the prize now, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
